Building And Construction Questline
The Building and Construction questline is an essential part of building a kingdom. Quests 1. Basic Construction (block & beam) * Craft a Stone Block 0/1 CRAFT (skip 10 Gems) ** 1 Stone, 15 minutes, Workshop * Craft a Wooden Beam 0/1 CRAFT (skip 10 Gems) ** 1 Wood, 15 minutes, Workshop Rewards: 400 coin, 2 xp 2. Building Upgrades (Farmhouse & Cottage) * Upgrade a Farmhouse to level 2 0/1 GO (skip 20 Gems) ** 10 Stones, 10 Wood, 20 Milk * Upgrade a Cottage to level 2 0/1 GO (skip 50 Gems) ** 25 Stone, 25 Wood, 10 Hides Rewards: 830 coin, 3 xp Note: Farmhouse collections will increase by 7 coins per upgrade. Cottage collections will increase by 22 coins per upgrade. 3: Industrial Age (2nd workshop) * Have 2 Workshops 0/2 BUY (skip 26 Gems) - Cost: 3,000 coins - Size: 2x2, 10 Wood, 10 Stones * Report your number of workshops to Old Thomas 0/1 TELL Rewards: 600 coin, 4 xp Note: you can only have 2 workshops despite the message that tells you to "Level up" to build more. Buildings has the limits of all buildings for you to reference. 4: Cottage Collections (Cottage) * Build a Cottage 0/1 BUY (skip 30 Gems) - 3 Stone Blocks, 3 Wooden Beams * Collect 6 times from a Cottage or Farmhouse 0/6 (skip 20 gems) - 4 hour intervals Rewards: 800 coin, 3 xp 5: Mystery Storage? (Storage Cellar) * Build a Storage Cellar 0/1 BUY (skip 50 Gems) Rewards: 1000 coin, 5 xp Function: Stores most items off your map: buildings, animals, flowers, decorations, etc when you need to reduce clutter. They appear in your Inventory and can be restored at any time. Any countdown is lost and will begin again. 6: A Local Market (Marketplace) * Build a market 0/1 BUY (skip 20 Gems) - 4 Stone Blocks, 4 Wooden Beams, 3 Simple Glue (locked till Level 10) * Collect from the market 0/1 GO (skip 5 Gems) Rewards: 1450 coin, 6 xp Note: Once you collect from the market for the first time, it will trigger timed goals. This list will be compiled under Marketplace Requests. They are optional! Let them expire if you don't want to do them. Note the warning about loading caravan goals as they apply across the board to all goals and events. That means, if you load an item in a caravan, you cannot get it back. If it is timed, whatever you load is lost if you do not finish the goal in the time allotted. 7: The Grand Market (Marketplace upgrade) * Upgrade a marketplace to level 3 0/1 GO (skip 40 Gems) ** Level 2: 2 Fancy Blocks, 2 Fancy Beams, 35 Eggs ** Level 3: 3 Fancy Blocks, 3 Fancy Beams, 20 Hides, 20 Roast Chickens * Feed adult chickens 20 times 0/20 (skip 20 Gems) * Feed adult cows 20 times 0/20 (skip 20 Gems) * Feed adult pigs 20 times 0/20 (skip 40 Gems) Rewards: 1200 coin, 5 xp 8: The Sawmill * Build a sawmill 0/1 BUY ** 6,300 coin, 2 Stone Blocks, 4 Wooden Beams, 20 Water ** Note: Level 1 has a 4 hour collection time Rewards: 1500 coin, 8 xp Drops: Wood, Sap, Living Wood 9: Castle Story (Court/Keep) * Build a King's Keep or Queen's Court 0/1 BUY ** 37000 coins, 5 Fancy Beams, 5 Fancy Blocks, 5 Simple Glue ** Size: 4x4 * Sit on your new throne 0/1 SIT Rewards: 3000 coin, 5 xp Note: the castle is where Adventures start. Note: You can only own one Castle, either the keep or court, so choose the style carefully. Optionally, you could sell your existing castle at a loss, and pay full costs to buy and construct a new castle. 10: Advanced Construction (Fancy Block & Beam) * Craft 1 Fancy Block 0/1 CRAFT (skip 9 Gems) ** 1 Stone Block, 5 Iron Ore, 10 Stones, Workshop, 1 hour * Craft 1 Fancy Beam 0/1 CRAFT (skip 9 Gems) ** 1 Wooden Beam, 5 Sap, 10 Wood, Workshop, 1 hour Rewards: 800 Coins, 4 xp 11: Hatching Plans (Hatchery) * Build a hatchery 0/1 BUY - 9300 coin, 2 Simple Glue, 3 Stone Blocks, 3 Wooden Beams. Level 1 has a 4 hour collection time * Collection from your hatchery 0/1 GO (skip 5 Gems) Rewards: 1000 coin, 5 xp Drops: Eggs, Roast Chickens 12: Wood Or Wood Not (2nd Sawmill) * Have two sawmills 1/2 BUY (skip 20 gems) **6,300 coins, 2 Stone Blocks, 4 Wooden Beams, 20 Water * Upgrade a sawmill to level 3 0/1 GO (skip 40 Gems) **level 2: 15000 Coins, 4 Stone Blocks, 4 Wooden Beams, 20 Iron Ore **level 3: 35000 Coins, 6 Fancy Blocks, 6 Fancy Beams, 20 Water Rewards: 1200 coin, 4 xp 13: Royal Upgrades (Tower & Library upgrade) Royal Buildings can be upgraded just like any other. When upgraded, they not only produce more Coins, but also increase in Royal Points value. * Upgrade a Royal Tower or Lantern Spire to level 3 0/1 GO (skip 50 Gems) **Level 2: 30 Stones, 30 Wood, 1 Purple Dye (63 Royal Points) **Level 3: 3 Fancy Blocks, 3 Fancy Beams, 10 Mermaid Scales (66 Royal Points) * Upgrade a Library to level 3 0/1 GO (skip 50 Gems) **Level 2: 10 Coal, 4 Wooden Beams, 4 Stone Blocks, 25 Hides (95 Royal Points) **Level 3: 3 Fancy Blocks, 3 Fancy Beams, 4 Simple Glue (99 Royal Points) Rewards: 1200 coin, 5 xp 14: A Stable Element (Stable) * Build a stable 0/1 BUY - 12300 coin, 4 Fancy Beams, 4 Fancy Blocks, 3 Super Glue. Level 1 has a 4 hour collection time. * Collect from your stable 0/1 GO (skip 5 Gems) Rewards: 1600 coin, 6 xp Gives Milk, Wool, Bacon, Hides, etc. 15: Resource Upgrades (Sparkling Mine upgrade) With each upgrade, the collection timer will shorten, allowing you to gather material more often. (Wiki Note: upgrades typically shave off only 15 minutes per level.) * Upgrade a sparkling mine to level 3 0/1 GO (skip) ** Level 2: 10000 Coins, 50 Stone, 50 Wood, 5 Earth Wisps. 3:48 interval ** Level 3: 30000 Coins, 5 Wooden Beams, 5 Stone Blocks, 5 Wisp Lanterns * Collect from a level 3 Sparkling Mine 0/1 GO (skip) Rewards: 1300 coin, 5 xp 16: The Magic Forge * Build a magic forge 0/1 BUY (skip 10 Gems) **Size: 2x2 **6,200 Coins in the Market, 3 Royal Beams, 3 Royal Blocks and 4 Super Glue * Forge 5 Longswords 0/5 FORGE (skip 8 Gems) 17: Animal Luxuries (Hatchery & Stable upgrade) * Upgrade a Hatchery to level 3 0/1 GO (skip 15 Gems) ** level 2: 20000 Coins, 5 Stone Blocks, 5 Wooden Beams, 30 Milk ** level 3: 40000 Coins, 3 Fancy Blocks, 3 Fancy Beams, 5 Noodles * Upgrade a Stable to level 3 0/1 GO (skip 15 Gems) ** level 2: 25000 Coins, 2 Fancy Beams, 2 Fancy Blocks, 50 Corn ** level 3: 45000 Coins, 4 Fancy Beams, 4 Fancy Blocks, 50 Wheat Rewards: 1800 coin, 7 xp 18: A Miner's Inconvenience (Deep Mine) (This task will not appear until the player has reached level 22.) * Build a deep mine 0/1 BUILD (skip 50 Gems) **50000 coins, 3 Architect's Paste, 5 Wisp Lanterns, 3 Enchanted Blocks, 6 Enchanted Beams. Deep Mine Level 1 has a 10 hour collection time. * Collect twice from the Deep Mine 0/2 GO (skip 20 Gems) Rewards: 2000 coin, 5 xp Category:Questlines Category:Buildings